Dare The Tdroti Cast
by Hellflores
Summary: Here you can dare the Tdroti cast not any other okay so send me your dares. Summary suck sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there as you can see I'm Helflores this fan fiction is where you can dare the contestants of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, however I'm saying this ONCE I will not take questions. I'm only taking dare, but also I'm only doing the contestants from the 4th season, so don't make me do dare for any of the old contestants or any from the Pahkitew island okay.**

**Characters**

**Anna Maria**

**B**

**Brick**

**Cameron**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**Jo**

**Lightning**

**Mike**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Staci**

**Zoey**

**Okay so please in your reviews send me your dares also I would like you people to read my fanfic Loves Bites. **

**Also I don't own The contestants or the show**

**_Hellflores~_**


	2. Dare and some tears

The dare BEGINS! Remember I don't own the characters or the show and also to Fan(Guest) I said only the contestants so that means no dares for Chef or Chris sorry. Well lets do it.

* * *

We see the tdroti contestants sitting together in there teams they were in on seasons 4

Me: Hello there.

Jo: Hey who the heck are you

Me: I'm the creator of this story and also the person who has the dares people sent me for you guys to do. (Grin evily)

Everyone:(gulp in fear)

Me; Don;t worry I'm a friendly guy okay but enough talk lts start

Everyone nodded in agreement

Me: So the first dare is from

**Curcle**

**Dare anna maria to pick up dog shit **

Anna Maria: WTF there is no way I'm picking up dog poop!

Me: You have to if you don't then I will make you do a dare worst then that! (Glared evily)

Anna Maria:(Scare) Fine!

A person came with a hand full of dog poop

Everyone: EWW Gross

Anna Maria pick up the dog shit and then puke

Anna Maria: That was disgusting

Me: Okay next dare is from

**Guest**

**I dare Mike to hug Zoey**

Mike:(Blushing a little) Alright

Mike gave Zoey a hug which she hug back

Anna Maria glade at them

Me: Aww cute okay that enough.

Mike and Zoey stop hugging and was blushing alot

Me: Next dare is from

**Smokescreen2814**

**I dare Dakota to be locked in a room with snakes, Jo to dress like a girl and finally Mike to chug a 2L bottle of Dr. Pepper**

Me:Wow okay so Dakota

Dakota:(widen her eyes) No way I'm I going to..

Me: YOU HAVE TO OR ELSE! Remember what I said to Anna Maria

Dakota:(Scared and shivering) Fine

Dakota enter a room and waited until a a lot of snakes came and I lock the door

Me: Stay there for 5 minutes okay

Dakota: SCREAMING!

**5 minute later **

Dakota: (Crying a lot)

Me: Sorry about Sweetie, Jo your turn

Jo: Grrrr, (Gave Jo a girly dress and Jo went to a room and put it on)

Jo: There happy Can I take it off

Me: No pick that on until we are done ( Jo glared at me and I glared back) Okay Mike (gave him a 2l bottle of dr Pepper) Drink up

Mike:(drank up the entire bottle of Dr. Pepper in about 2 minutes)

Me: You okay Mike (Mike nodded then burp very loud) Wow nice Dude Okay last dare is

**Koopatroppa(Guest)**

**I dare Mike to have sex with Anna Maria and Zoey has to watch the whole thing**

Everyone(Except Anna Maria and Scott): Gasp! Scott just laugh very hard

Scott: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mike and Zoey: NO WAY, FORGET IT, THERE IS NO WAY THAT-

Me: Mike and Zoey! (glared and cross my arms)

Mike: Fine I'm do it

Zoey: Mike you can't-

Mike: I have to if I don't then we both might get something worst.

Zoey:(was about to cry)

Mike:Please don't cry

Jo and Scott; JUST DO IT ALREADY

(Mike sighed) Mike Anna Maria and Zoey went to a room.

**~few hours later~**

Anna Maria and Zoey came Anna Maria had a smile and Zoey was shock and when she sat down she cry

Zoey: Why would that person do that! (Zoey cry and didn't stop)

Anna Maria; THAT WAS AMAZING (grinning)

Me:Hey where Mike

Mike:AHHHHHH WHY DID I DO THAT AHHHHHH(Mike was crying in the room)

Me:okay well that it for today keep on sending your dare this is Hellflores sighing off (wave goodbye)

* * *

**That was intersenting thank you for the dare and also to the people's dare that I didn't do I'm very sorry and also you can only dare about two people with one or two dares okay Good **

_**~HellFlores~**_


	3. My brother's dare to the cast!

**This is a special chapter cause my little brother wilber gave me 13 dares for each contestants hope you like this remember I don't own the contestants or the show. Okay lets begin!**

Me:Welcome back so last time some did dare thst was embarrassing and one did a dare that he regretted in front of his girlfriend! Hahahahs

Mike and Zoey: Shut up (Zoey and Mike didn't look at each other cause of the dare Mike did last time)

Me:Okay so the first dare goes to Staci and its to put your head in a sleeping bear's mouth

Every one: Gasps 2 people dragged a sleeping bear to Staci

Me: do it Staci or else

Staic: Alright (she put her head in the bear's mouth)

Me: Okay you can stop (Staic got her head out of the bear's mouth) Next is Dakota and is to put your head in a toilet. Also someone needs to flush it

Dakota: What! There is no way-

Me: Dakota remember what I said.

Dakota: Okay fine (Me and Dakota went to the bathroom and she put her head in the toilet and I flush it) AHHHHHHH

Me: okay next one is B and is to fight Brick in a cage.

B and Brick wided there eyes and nodded, they went to the cage abd fought.

(Hour later) both are hurt badly

Me:Okay next is dawn and u have to take Lightning proteins

Dawn:but I don't know where he had it

Me:Okay fine you are free from it but Sam your dare is to give me all your game and I have to destroy them in front of you. Sorry dude

Sam: What no please don't

Me: I'm sorry dude I'm a gamer too but a dare is a dare and if u don't do it then-

Sam: (sad face) okay (handed me his games and gameguy )

Me:Scott bat please (Scott handed me a bat) sorry Sam AHHHH (hit the game with the bat a couple of times) I'm so sorry Sam okay next is Brick and u have to punch Mike in the face.

Brick: Sorry but I don't punch a friend of-

Mike: do it (WHAT) do it Brick punch me please I had sex with Anna Maria and Zoey is so depressed and so am I. JUST PUNCH ME I DESERVE IT!

Brick: Okay sorry soldier (brick punched Mike in the eye and gave him a black eye)

Mike: owww. (Mike hiss in pain and held his black eye) I deserve it I'm sorry Zoey. (He had tears in his eyes but Zoey hugged him)

Zoey: I don't blame you (Mike hugged her back)

Me: that very sweet but I really like to finish this quick so Anna Maria you're next u have to shave your head bald

Anna Maria: hell no there is no way I am going to shave my poof! For get it

Me: on really (grin evily) Jo, Zoey grab her (Jo and Zoey grabbed Anna Maria)

Anna Maria: what the hell are u doing

Jo: eh I just don't like u

Zoey: this is payback for taking Mike virginity u damn slut

Me: Zoey the razor please (zoey gave me the razor) thank you now Anna Maria say bye bye to your hair.

1hour later

Everyone: Hahahahaha

Anna Maria: (sobbing) shut up (she runs out of the room crying)

Me:hahaha okay... okay next is Mike and your dare is to punch Cameron on the arm

Mike: fine sorry cam (punch Cameron on the arm hard)

Cameron: Owww Mike! (Mike hanged his head in shame)

Me: Okay next is Jo and you're is to wear a donkey suit and say hee haw

Some snicker while Scott laugh hard

Jo: what no way!

Me: really then u want the bad dare (grin evily)

Jo: yeah I'll take bring on

Me: Okay then u have to fight me(take my shirt off)

Jo: ha this will be easy

Few minutes later Jo has a broken ark a bloody nose and a black eye

Me: u should of did your dare okay next is Scott u have go to the water with Fang in the water wearing a meat necklace.

Scott: no way (then look at Jo and gulp) f -f-fine (everyone except anna Maria include me ) GASP

Me: u sure Scott (he nodded) okay good luck

20 minutes later

Scott: ahhhhhhh HELP! (Fang was chasing Scott)

Me: Fang look meat (fang looked at me with the meat and I throw it away from everyone and he chase it) (gave Scott a thumb up) Okay next is Zoey u have to kiss lightning in the lips in front of Mike? Wow

Zoey: really (I nodded) fine

Mike: zoey please don't-

Zoey: Mike u did a dare worst than mine okay let me do it (Mike nodded) good

Zoey gave Lightning a kiss in the lip and then she ran to the bathroom and puke

Zoey: that was disgusting eww (Mike gave gher a hug and she hugged him back)

Me: Okay next is for Cameron and it's to have sex with Anna Maria

Cameron:what no way am I-

Me: what cam since she not here u don't have to do it okay

Cameron: oh thank god

Me: last one is for lightning and its to have sex with a hobo lady.

Everyone wided their eyes (a dirty lady hobo came)

Lightning: okay I'll do it

Me: really! Sick gross

Lightning and the hobo went to the room and did it

Everyone even me puke a lot

Lightning came back, Thst was do bad - whoo what happen here

Me: okay that it for today see u next time (puke again)


	4. Alot more dares

**Hey there sorry for the wait but I'm back and ready to put some dare on the contestants. Lets begin**

Me:Welcome back okay last time all the contestants did a dare from a little bro and they were embarrassing and hilarious! HAHAHAHA!

(All of them glared at me) What I did never mind let begin the dare (Some nodded while some looked at each other)

Me:OK first dare is

**Ironwood811**

**I dare Sam to lick sour cream off B's pits and B's belly button**

Everyone gasp and had a face of disgusted

Me:OK Sam

Sam(sighed) Fine. Everyone gasp

Me:Alright (Two men came holding a table and a container with sour cream) B get on please (B look down and nodded, got on and I put sour cream on his pits and belly button) Alright Sam eat up

Sam: (Looked disgusted and began licking) (Cameron looked green, Mike looked disgusted and covered his eyes, Zoey looked like she was about to puke, Dakota looked disgusted and the rest just looked wired out) There all clean. (Sam then puke and everyone else except me and B puked)

Me: Looked disgust) Gross okay next one is

**Cookieplzandthnx**

**I dare Scott to kiss fang on the his shark lips Staci to stop taking for two minutes and Anna Maria to throw again all of her cans of hairspray.**

Me:Okay then Scott

Scott:shiver in fear and remembering his last dare) NO WAY AM I-

Me:Yes you are or else! (Glared at him and he sighed and nodded) good YO FANG!

(Fang came in running and stopped in front of Scott) (Scott gulp and kiss Fang on the lip but Fang grabbed him with his mouth)

Scott:AHHH HELP ME PLEASE!

Me:(Rolled my eyes) Fang drop now! (Fang spitted him out, Scott now wet with drool shivered in fear and rock back and front) Okay Staci you can't talk alright. (Staci nodded) Okay Anna Maria

Anna Maria: No way I need these.

Me:For what your hair still gone (Anna Maria glared at Jo and Zoey then at me)

Anna Maria:Fine (Went to a trash can but whispers) sorry my baby (then thrown them away)

Me:Good now next dare is

**Curcle**

**I dare Brick to lick an ice block and for Mike to French B then get kick in the balls with a combat boot controlled by a rocket**

(Mike looked at B and had a weired out face and so did B)

Brick:Alright what's so bad about licking a block of ice.

Me:Alright then (A dude brought out a block of ice and put in front of Brick) Lick it Brick

Brick:(nodded and lick it but his tongue got stuck) Uh little help (Mike, Zoey, Lightning, and Jo help pull Brick tongue, pull him out but it hurted like hell) Ow!

Me:Okay Mike

Mike:But what French

Me:It's a kiss with your tongue(Everyone now was disgust and weired out)

Mike:No way forget it

Me:Micheal Do it or else(Glared at Mike, Mike glared back me but sigh)

Mike:Fine(Everyone except me,Mike, and B said EW GROSS!, Scott just laugh hard)

(Mike came to B and kiss him on the lips with his tongue) (Everyone except me and Scott was disgusted, Zoey however was really disgusted that she covered her eyes) (Scott and I just laugh very hard)

Mike:There done (puke on the floor) am I done

Me:Not yet spread out your legs

Mike:(Sigh) fine why

Me:This why (a rocket with a combat boot came and hit Mike in the balls) (Mike whispered) oh right forgot (then fell on the floor, Brick and Zoey dragged him back to his seat)

Zoey:You okay Mike(Mike shakes his head no) oh sorry (gave him a hug)

Me:Okay you two enough with the love fest next dare is

**KaylaBow**

**I dare Jo to let Zoey, Anna Maria and Dawn to put make up and a pretty dress on her and Lightning , Brick, and Cameron has to judge on a scale 1-10 on how pretty she looks. 10 being the pretties**

Jo:What no way am I going to wear a dress nor have Red, or aura whisper or helmet hair put make on me.

Me:Come just do it and you can take it off when it done okay

Jo(glare at me angrily, I glared back at her more angrily) (Sigh) Fine I'll do it

Me:Good girls begin the makeover

(All 4 girls went to a room and began the makeover)

Me: So Mike you okay now dude

Mike:A bit but you don't have a dare that I'm gonna regret

Me:Oh you'll have to wait hehehe (Mike gulped)

Zoey, Anna Maria , Dawn:She ready (Jo came out wearing a black dress and wearing red lipstick and a red bow, she looked very angry)

Me:Okay boys what you think

Lightning:7

Cameron:9

Brick:10

Me:Okay Jo you can-(Jo thrown the dress on my face and she was wearing her black bra) Jo!

Jo:What! (looked down and then blushed and cover herself) excuse me (ran back to the and wore her old clothes) that better.

Me:Okay next dare is

**Monkypower**

**I dare Zoey to fight a bear**

Everyone Gasp except for me

Me:So Zoey will you do it

Zoey:looked a bit scared but crack her knuckles) Yeah I'll do

Mike;Zoey are you sure you might get-

Zoey:Mike can I handle it trust me (Mike nodded)

Me:Okay then (A bear came and it looked mad) Zoey ready

(Zoey nodded and ran to the bear)

~25 minutes later~

Zoey:Ha take that bear...sorry in advance(Zoey had a few bruises and a black eye but she live)

Me:You okay(Zoey nodded) Wow okay next dare is KaylaBow again okay her dare is

**I dare Brick and Jo to arm wrestle, the loser has to reveal their crush.**

Jo:Me and Mr. G I Joke in a arm wrestle match ha fine let do it

Brick:Alright I'll do it

(A dude brought out a table, Brick and Jo put their arm together, Mike put hand on their)

Mike:READY...GO!

(Both started good, Brick almost had won but Jo use all her strength and beat Brick)

Jo:Ha yes in your face Brick for brain hahaha yes!

Me:Alright Brick tell us who's your crush

Brick:(Blushing lightly) Fine it's Jo

(Everyone including me gasp) Really wow... Jo are you blushing

Jo:(Blushing but also angry) Zip it or else (Glared at me)

Me:Alright Alright next dare is

**Saphirekl3**

**I dare Brick to have a slender man marathon with the light off and I dare Staci to steal Chris's hair gel.**

Brick:(looked frighten) No way I'm not doing it

Me:Come are you a man or a chicken(Made chicken noises) (some laughed but Brick's friends didn't laugh but glared at me)

Brick:(blushing and angrily scared)Alright fine I'll do

Me:Good (Brick went to a dark room with nothing but a TV with slender man on it) You can get out when it's done okay(Brick just screamed like a girl) Okay Staci

Staci:But I don't know where he has it or where he is

Me:It's alright caused you don't need to do it. Okay next dare is

**Red x**

**I dare Zoey to say she loved Mike and Ana Maria doing sex**

Zoey:(Angrily gritting her teeth) I...Loved...Seeing...Mike...and...Anna Maria...having...sex! THERE HAPPY (crossed her arms and looked away)

Anna Maria:Ha see I know She love it when me and Vito did i-(Zoey tackle Anna Maria and they started fighting)

Me:Yo stop (Mike grabbed Zoey and I grabbed Anna Maria) cool it

Zoey;How can I I'm freaking piss as hell right now

Mike: I think I know

Zoey:How-(Mike kissed Zoey, Zoey was shocked but he kissed him back and blushed a bit)

Me:Okay enough with the love fest(Both stop and smiled at each other) lets check on Brick. (Movie was done but Brick was paralyzed in fear) Brick you okay (He then fell, I pick him up, put him in his seat and slap him to wake him up.)

Brick:AHHHH I'm done(I nodded)

Me:Okay next dare is

**Future Writer**

**Cameron have sex with Dawn and have everything recorded so that everyone can watch.**

Cameron and Dawn both blushed deeply red and everyone except gasp

Cameron:Okay

Everyone except Cameron:WHAT!

Dawn:Are you sure (Cameron blushed and nodded, Dawn blushed) Alright

Me:Then go, hold up wait (grab my camera) got to record it (Dawn , Cameron, and I went to a room)

~An hour later~

Me:Okay there a full video of Cam and Dawn doing it here watch it (Throw it to Brick and the Maggots watch it Mike and Zoey blushed at it, Jo laugh, and Brick and Anna Maria looked weired out) Okay Rat look (Rats looked at it Sam, B and Staci looked weired out, Dakota blushed, Scott and Lightning laugh at it.) Okay last dare is

**Guest**

**I dare Mike to cosplay as a character from Vocaloid here are your choices(Hatsune Miku, Kaito, or Len) I dare Zoey to do something perverted with Mike.**

(Both of them blushed from the last one)

Me:Okay Mike here's a costume of Kaito go put it on

Mike:Alright (Mike went the room and put on the costume, came out looking like him)

Scott:Hahahahaha look at him he looks ridiculous. (Jo, Lightning laugh with Scott)

Me: Okay Mike go take it off and go to let room Zoey waiting for you

Mike:What! Really! (I nodded) (Mike went to off the clothes and ran to see Zoey)

~An hour later~

(Both came back but Zoey was wearing Mike's shirt and Mike was shirtless)

Me:So how was it

Mike and Zoey:Amazing (Both came close to eachother)

Me;Okay that it for today see you all next time PEACE

**Okay listen please no more sex dare okay please also no more dares that involve Chris okay good bye**

**_~HellFlores~_**


	5. dares and some pain

**Hey there I got a lot more dares today so lets do it.**

Me:Welcome back now I got a lot more dares so lets do it. (whole cast nodded) good okay first dare is

**Guest**

**I dare brick to kill an army of Pauly shore clones**

Brick: Okay I'll do it (just then an army of Pauly shore clones comes)

Me:Good luck soldier (gave Brick a bat and he saluted)

(Brick began hitting each clones oh the head, body, back, even the groin) 2 hours later (Brick came back with some blood on his clothes)

Brick: They...Were...Tough to be beat.

Me:Nice one soldier okay next dare is

**Guest**

**I dare Brick to allow a symbiote to merge with him**

Brick:(looked frighten) What that

Mike:It an alien slime that turn a person to a creature I saw one on Spider Man 3

Me:Mike is correct and also I have one in this jar (show him the jar) okay will you do it (Brick nodded) alright be careful dude (opened the jar and the symbiote went to Brick)

Brick:Uh nothing-ahhhhhhh! (The symbiote covered his entire body and turn him to a monster)

Symbiote Brick: Rhaaaaaaaaa HAHAHAHAHA Now this is power!

Me:Okay someone stop him (Everyone jump on him but he got everyone off his body) (I grab a loud speaker and screamed which caused the symbiote to get out of Brick and I put it back in his jar.) You all okay (Some nodded but some groan in pain) Sorry about that. Okay next dare is

**Guest**

**I dare 6 of them to dress as power rangers and one as a monster they fight in public red:Mike blue:Sam black:lightning yellow:Jo pink:Zoey crimson:Brick and Scott in a salmon suit.**

(I laughed hard, but everyone didn't)

Me:Sorry so will you do it

Mike:Yes

Sam:I'll do it

(Lightning nodded)

Zoey:Alright

Jo:I'll do it only if I get to fight someone

Me:You will fight Scott because he is the monster and he wearing a salmon suit(Everyone except Scott laugh at him)

Scott:There is no way I'm wearing that. Forget it!

Me:Scott listen just do it. (He glared at me but I glared back at him.)

Scott: Fine but you better not laugh (I promised to him)

(They all went to a room and put on their costume and went at in public to fight) Few minutes later

(They came back with a bruised and unconscious Scott)

Me:So how was it

Brick: It was okay but Jo got too carry away

Jo:Come I wanted to fight someone

Me:Cool down Jo because the next dare is

**GoGoGadget831**

**I dare Jo to beat Staci up**

Jo smiled but Staci looked scared

Me:Okay so Jo

Jo:Hell yeah I'll do it!

Staci:Wait can I-(Staci got interrupted by Jo first to her face)

(Jo then started beating up Staci with a lot of punches and kicks)

(Some looked at it but Cameron, Mike, Sam, Dawn, and Zoey looked away) (When it was done Jo was sweating but Staci was bleeding a lot in her nose, mouth and on her head)

Me:Oh god someone take her to the infirmary! (An intern took Staci's body to the infirmary quickly and some glared at Jo)

Jo:What it was a dare... aw forget!

Me:Okay next dare is

**awkwordbunny331 **

**I dare Brick to make-out with Jo for 5 minutes and I dare Jo to say she loves Lightning :)**

Jo:WHAT NO WAY!

Me:Jo you beating up Staci and wore a yellow ranger's suit you can do this quick alright

Jo:(Glared at me)Fine but I won't like it (She came to Brick and kissed him, he blushed but kissed back then began making out with her)

(Jo blushed but was beginning to like it) 5 minutes later

Me:Okay you're done (Jo stopped kissing Brick and blushed) okay say it.

Jo:(Annoyed and angrily)I...Love...Lightning

(Lightning then blushed a bit but looked annoyed

Me:Okay next one is

**Curcle **

**I dare Cameron to get beat up by Lightning, and Dawn to lick the inside of every single one of Brick's boots.**

Lightning: Sha What there no way Lightning letting that nerd beat Lightning up

Cameron:Also I don't think I want to do it because he might kill me

Me:(Sigh) Fine but Curcle is giving you a worst dare okay (Cameron gulped and nodded with fear) Dawn your dare

(Dawn sigh and went to Brick, took both his boot and lick the inside of his boot one by one) (Everyone except Scott and Staci looked in disgusted) There I'm done (She then puke)

Me:Okay that was gross, next dare is

**KaylaBow**

**Omg I'm so happy with the results. Okay... I dare Scott to try and fight a honey badger. And Cameron to impersonate Chuck Norris**

Mike:But Scott still uncon-

Scott:Uh what happen

Me:Scott good you woke up okay you got a dare to do

Scott:What is it(throw Scott a bat)

Me:You got to fight a honey badger(A crazy honey badger came to the room) go!

(Scott ran to the badger and hit it but it went to his face and scratched his face)

Scott:AHHH GET IT OFF! GET...IT...OFF...ME!

(rolled my eyes and yak the badger off his face painfully) Okay your done (throw the badger off the room) Alright Cam

Cameron:But I don't know how to impersonate Chuck Norris or who he is.

Me:Fine you don't need to do it next dare

**Fan(Guest)**

**Fan:Zoey: Hit Mike on the head with a wooden mallet and see if his personas come back.  
Scott: Do a thing you did back on the farm.  
Chris: Say you actually care about the contestants, at least the ones who aren't jerks.  
Staci: Hook yourself up to lieing machine and then tell about your 'inventive' family.  
Chef: Eat your own cooking.  
Chris: Watch 'Animaniacs'.  
Lightning: Watch Chris Davis' FG return and show us your reaction.  
B: Say something.  
Cameron: Admit you like Dawn and rebuild your Iron Man like armor and shoot targets with it. F.Y.I. You're Awesome!**

Me:Wow that a lot but we'll do it okay Zoey

Zoey:No I don't want to hurt Mike (hold Mike in a hug)

Me:It just to see if his personas come back (Gave her a mallet) just pretended he someone you hate

Mike:Zoey just do it okay I'll be alright

Zoey:(sigh) Fine (Grab the mallet,closed her eyes, pretended to be Scott but got angry and hit him hard) (Mike got unconscious) OH MY GOD! MIKE!

Mal: YES FINALLY I'M BACK HAHAHAHA I'M BACK! (Everyone except me gasp, I just crack fist) Now I can-(I tackle him)

Me:You son of a bitch! You almost killed everyone in All Star you going to pay! (Punch Mal in his face and kick his torso and stomach and his back) (Jo and Brick hold me down)

Jo:Cool it man. (I just breath in and out and I was calm)

Mike:Aw my head, aw my stomach what happen

Me:I kicked Mal's ass (Mike gasp and got scared)

Mike:WHAT THEY'RE BACK (I nodded) no no no no. (Zoey patted his back)

Zoey:Sorry Mike

Me:Okay Scott do something you did in your farm.

Scott:Alright I'm gonna call a pig. HERE PIPIPIGGY HERE PIGGY (A pig came and jump on Scott and lick him) (Scott laughed) Alright Alright down boy

Me:Okay for chef and Chris dare. (got very angry) FOR THE LAST TIME I ONLY WANT DARE FOR THE CAST NOT FOR CHRIS OR CHEF GOT IT! Sorry about that but also Staci is still in the infirmary so she can't do her dare sorry, but Lightning can do his.

(Lightning watch it and was cheering with joy)

Me:Okay B say something please

B: Okay Scott your a douche (Everyone gasp)

Me:Wow alright Cam

Cameron:Uh actually I like Dawn as a friend.

Me:Woo wait but you had sex with her

Cameron: So it was a dare and also I need the equipment rebuilt the suit sorry I can't build it.

Me:(Sigh) Fine next dare is

**The Abysswalker (Guest)**

**I dare mike to murder some random person (even one of the contestants) or animal, then smear the victims blood all over his body as proof and show it to everyone for their reactions (grins like a f*** lunatic).**

Mike:What no I don't want to kill anyone

Me:Dude you ain't killing anyone just kill this bunny (show everyone the bunny and everyone except Jo and Scott awe at it)

Mike:Aw come on I don't want to hurt this little guy (pet it then gasp and Mal came)

Mal:But I would (Grabbed the bunny, I glared at him but gave him a little knife and he went to a another room) (We hear Mal laughing and a bunny screaming in fear and pain)

Me(Whispered) What have I done.

Mal came back with blood all over him, a bloody knife on his hand and the bunny's ear)

Zoey:Oh my god!

(Everyone even me looked a t him in fear)

Mal:Hahaha see even you all are afraid of m-(gasp Mike came back)

Mike:What just hap-ahhhhhhhh! Oh my god! Did i...did I do this. (We all nodded but I said Mal did it) (Mike whispered) what have I done. (Mike dropped and began to cry)

Me:Okay listen to everyone don't send me a dare that involves killing okay good now next dare is

** Smokescreen2814**

**I dare Sam to go 24 hours without playing a video game**

Sam;Fine my game got destroy so fine I won't play(handed me all his games and his gameguy)

Me:Good Sam very good.

(Mike stilled cried but scream) WHY DID I HAD TO HAVE THIS CURSE! WHY!

Me:Wait a minute Mike are Chester, Vito , Manitoba, and Svetlana i your head. (He shakes his head no and said No Mal is the only one now) oh great now we have the damn killing evil persona of Mike. Okay enough next dare is

**Burner (Guest)**

**Jo has to switch clothes with Brick. Dawn must make out Scott. Lightning has to tell who his crush his**

Jo:Fine come on Brick(Jo and Brick went to a room and switch their clothes) okay I going to say this I look really good in these

Brick:I look okay can we change back

Me:Nope you going to stay in those for the rest of the show okay(Jo and Brick nodded) okay but first Mike you okay

(Mike was sitting on the floor but he look calm

Mike:Hey a bit

Me:Good Dawn make out with Scott (Dawn blush but went to Scott and made out with him) (Scott was surprised and blush but kiss her back) okay that enough Lightning who's your crush

Lightning: Okay fine Lightning has a crush on Anna Maria (Everyone gasped)

Anna Maria:Really even with my hair is off

(Lightning nodded and blushed Anna Maria blush also)

Me:Wow cool I guess alright next is

**Guest**

**:This has been interesting so far. Anyway, her are my dares for those poor bas- I mean for the cast.  
1. I dare Scott to play Sharknado the game.  
2. I dare Dawn to let Fang in the same room Scott's in while he's playing the game.  
3. I dare Anna Maria to remove her spray tan.  
4. I dare Mike and Zoey beat up Scott with baseball bats (gives the two the bats).  
5. I dare Jo to dress in the the most girlish dress that you can find.  
6. I dare Brick to shoot Lightning with a paint ball gun (and shoot him at the crouch and face first).  
7. And if Hellflores allows it, I dare Cameron and B to go to the Safari Zone in Kanto and go catch a Tarous for me.  
Thanks for hearing me out and keep the good work up.**

Me:Wow that a lot okay Scott

Scott:Ha me watching a stupid movie fine I'll do it hahaha. (Scott went to watch it)

Me:Dawn let Fang go to Scott (Dawn nodded and showed Fang to Scott) 3..2..1

Scott:AHHHHHHHHH (I snickered but then laughed)

Me:(still laughing) okay..okay Anna Maria remove your tan (Anna Maria shaked her head no)

Anna Maria:No way I lost my poof and I'm not going to lose my tan

Zoey:But it's fake

Anna Maria:(got in Zoey's face) What did u say Red!

Zoey:(got in Anna Maria face) I said IT FAKE!

Me:whoo whoo whoo don't start a fight okay Anna Maria listen just remove for now okay you'll get it back next okay

Anna Maria:(annoyed and angry) Fine (went to remove her tan and came back pale)

Me:Wow okay now Mike and Zoey your dare is to hit Scott with these bats hahaha (Mike and Zoey smiled and nodded) cool hey Scott

Scott:(looked scared and had a few bite marks) Fang almost kill me(Mike then hit Scott on the head)

Mike:That is for blackmailing me on season 4(hit him on the back)that for for releasing Mal on All Star but this is almost making me lose Zoey in season 4! (Mike hit him a few times and Zoey joined in, An hour later) (Both stopped and we see a very bruised and bloody Scott on the floor)

Me:Wow you two did a number on Scott(both just shrugged their shoulders) okay take him to the infirmary. (An intern took him to the infirmary) alright Jo you have to wear the most girlish dress you can find

Jo:No way Jose! (I grin and began making chicken nosies)

Me: Come are you chicken (kept making chicken nosies and everyone else were laughing)

Jo:(blushing but got angry)Fine I'll do it (went to find one and came back wearing a red dress with a lot of bows and a flower on the front) There happy(Lightning laughed and so did Anna Maria) can i take it (I nodded) thank you (went to take it off and came back in Brick clothes)

Me:Also can you and Brick switch clothes (Both nodded and switch clothes in the other room) good now Brick your dare (gave him a paint ball gun) shoot Lightning

Lightning:You better not! (Brick looked down and shoot Lightning face then his crouch then his whole body)

Me:Okay stop you're done also sorry but I can't allow the last dare sorry but next dare is

**Mediumgamemaster**

**I dare Mike and Zoey to stay together in a cage for an hour but mike has to bring out Mal**

(Everyone gasp)

Me:What are you crazy she'll get killed (Zoey looked cared but change it to rage)

Zoey:I'll do it (Everyone even me said WHAT!)

Mike:But Zoey Mal might kill you (Zoey looked at him)

Zoey:He won't cause I'm going to crush him

Mike:But you'll hurt me too (sigh) but alright. (Zoey nodded, Mike gasp and Mal came)

Mal:Well hell-(interrupted by Zoey when she dragged him to a cage)

Me: Good luck (we hear Mal and Zoey screaming and hear punches and kicks but we heard Mal screaming in pain) (an hour later)

(Zoey came with some bruises but was holding Mal's body who was in alot of pain) You alright Zoey

Zoey:(nodded) yeah I'm okay but not Mal(droppped Mal on the floor and he gasp that made Mike came back)

Mike:Aw what happen

Me:Zoey beat the living hell out of Mal (Mike was shocked)

Mike:Really (Zoey nodded)

Zoey;It was so I wouldn't get hurt from him sorry Mike

Mike:(got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead) It's alright you did it to protect yourself (Zoey smiled and blushed a bit)

Me:Alright next dare is

**Red X (Guest)**

**I dare Mike to break up with Zoey and date Anna maria. I dare Anna maria to rub in Zoey's face.**

Mike and Zoey:What!

Zoey:No way am I going to dump Mike!

Mike:And I'm not dating Anna Maria forget it

Me:Come just do it (Both said in an angry tone NOOOOO!) fine but however you tow are going to get a dare that worst then this one

Mike and Zoey:Don't care

Me:okay next dare is

**Guest**

**I dare Cameron to show Scott to everyone in town and Scott has to where a salmon suit**

Me:Sorry but Scott still in the infirmary and he can't be here so your dare can't be done but this dare can

**Kevin (Guest)**

** I dare Anna Maria, Scott, Lightning, and Jo to beat up Zoey in a closet**

Me:whoo this person hate Zoey (Zoey gulped)

Lightning:Sorry but Lightning don't hi girls

Me:Also Scott still in the infirmary so Jo and Anna Maria go to a closet and beat up Zoey

Anna Maria:(punch her fist to her palm) I'm gonna like this!

Jo:Okay come Red come on Helmet head (All three went but Zoey had a look of fear but also something commando)

Me:She dead meat

Mike:No she ain't I saw her eyes they had fear but also her eyes looked mad also

Jo and Anna Maria:AHHHHHHH

Zoey:You think I'm gonna let you beat me up no way it payback time hahahaha

Me:That must be commando Zoey never mind (an hour later) (Jo had a black eye and a bloody nose) (Anna Maria had some bruises) (but Zoey looked like she didn't got hurt) wow Zoey you are damn tough (Zoey nodded and smirked) okay last dare is

**FanTD97**

**I Dare to Brick Kisses Jo, and Scott Kisses Dawn.**

Me:wow okay brick( Brick agave Jo a kiss on the cheek and blushed a bit) (Jo just blushed but looked away)

Dawn:But what about Scott

Me:(sigh) bring him in (An intern wheeled Scott in a wheelchair to Dawn and she gave him a kiss on the cheek) well that all for today see you all next time

* * *

**Okay I'm tired of saying this but please no more dare for Chris or chef also no dare that involved them please also don't send me a dare that will kill someone or something please and thank you**

**~_HellFlores~_**


	6. pain, love, and dares

**Hi there sorry for the long wait I was too busy with a lot of stuff and school but I'm back for your dares well lets get started**

Me:Welcome back now I got a hell lot of dares for the contestants but before I start Anne Maria come here sit here

(Anne Maria came and sat in a chair)

Me:close your eyes(She closed her eyes and I grabbed a can of hairspray and sprayed all over her head and her hair came back put a mirror in front of her) okay open your eyes

Anne Maria:(She gasp and smiled) My poof! It's back (She gave me a very tight hug) thanks a lot

Me:No prob can you please go back to your seat (she let go of me and went back to her seat) okay now lets began first dare is

**Kevin(Guest)**

**Kevin:I have a couple of dares**

**I dare Jo and Anne Maria to beat up Zoey to a bloody pulp and Zoey can't go commando nor fight back**

**I dare Scott to use nunchucks and hit Mike's private 15 times**

**I dare Anne Maria to shove a very sharp pencil up Zoey's butt then uppercut her**

**I dare Jo to kick Zoey in the face for beating her up**

**I dare Brick to have an intense make out session with Jo for 1 hour and 45 minutes in the bedroom**

**I dare Lightning to do something pervert to Anne Maria in the closet**

**That's my dares for now.**

Me:OH GOD! This person really hates Zoey (Jo and Anne Maria smiled and looked at a frighten Zoey)

Zoey:Um can I-

Me:No Zoey besides you and Mike didn't do that dare last time so GO!

(Jo and Anne Maria grabbed Zoey and carried her to a room)

Me:While thats being done Scott (handed him a nunchucks) hit Mike's groin 15 times

Scott:With pleasure(Scott hit Mike in the head and then hit his groin 15 time and every dude hiss and felt sorry for Mike) there done

Mike:DEAR...GOD!(Mike fell to the floor holding his groin)

Me:Okay so JO, ANNE MARIA! You done (They both yelled Yes! and carried Zoey who was bleeding in her nose, mouth and had a pencil in her butt and also have a lot of bruises) Dear god someone take her to the infirmary(An intern took Zoey to the infirmary) okay so Lightning, Anne Maria go to the room

(Both smiled and went to the room) Also Jo kiss Brick (Jo sigh and kissed Brick and blushed)

~2 hour later~

(Lightning and Anne Maria came back and was blushing a lot)

Anne Maria:That was amazing, you know what forget Vito I got a real man

Lightning:Yeah sha-score

Brick:That was really cool

Jo:Yeah, yeah can you continue the show

Me:Yes also Zoey is in a lot of pain so she can't do any dares today sorry but the next dare is

**awkwordbunny331**

**I dare Lightning to say he is the weakest person on earth and I dare Cameron to get a make over :) **

Lightning:(angrily) Fine Lightning is the weakest person on the earth

Me:Hahahaha okay Cameron

Cameron:(Sigh) fine but who's going to do my make over

Dakota:Let me do it! Please!(I just rolled my eyes and nodded) YES! (Dakota grabbed Cameron and went to the other room)

~few minutes~ (Cameron came back wearing eyelash, lipstick, and was also wearing a dress)

Everyone except Mike, Dawn, Brick, Sam and Dakota:Hahahahahaha

Lightning:He looks ridicules!

Cameron:Can I take this off (I nodded) Thank you (He took them off and put his regular clothes on0

Me:okay next dare is

**Smokescreen2814**

**I dare everyone to drink blended food from nationalities**

Mike- American  
Zoey- sushi  
Anne Maria- Italian  
Scott: Chinese  
B- Greek  
Lightening- Swedish  
Dakota- French  
Staci-Mexican  
Brick-German  
Cameron-Japanese  
Jo- Canadian  
Sam- Indian  
Dawn- Brazilian

Everyone:(Sigh) Fine

Me:Good but however Zoey can't do it cause she still-

Zoey:Wait! (everyone looked and saw Zoey with still a few bruises and a black eye) I'm doing the dares-ow!

Me:You sure (she nodded before she glared at Jo and Anne Maria) okay then

(2 interns walked in holding a table with the blended food in glass mugs

Me:Mike get American style, Zoey get sushi, Anne Maria get Italian, Scott get Chinese, B gets Greek, Lightning gets Swedish, Dakota gets French, Staci gets Mexican, Cameron gets Japanese, Brick gets German style, Jo gets Canadian,Sam gets Indian, and Dawn gets Brazilian.

(Everyone looked grossed out went to get their drinks when I stopped them)

Me:Hold up! There one more thing I forgot (went to the drinks and grabbed a bottle of-)

Everyone:Hot sauce (I grin evilly and nodded "Yep it's the 5 flaming skulls devil sauce" I pour the sauce on all the drinks)

Me:Drink up (Everyone looked nerves, grabbed their drinks and drank them) (they chug it all up and looked okay)

(Everyone then drop their mug, looked red and screamed in heated pain)

Everyone:Ahhhhhhhhhhh! WATER PLEASE! (I grabbed a hoes and sparyed them all with cold water)

(Everyone now is wet and glared at me)

Me:Ha funny okay next dare is

**Guest**

**I dare Cameron to show Scott to everyone in town and Scott has to wear a salmon suit**

Everyone(except Scott):Hahahahahahaha

Scott:There no way am I doing it(I grin and began making chicken noises and everyone laugh at it) (angrily) Fine I'll do it

Me:Perfect(gave Scott a salmon suit) Cameron go with Scott (Cameron and Scott went to the public) okay while they do that Zoey how you ding

Zoey:I;m alright except for the black eye, few bruises on my body and also my butt still hurt from that pencil (Jo and Anne Maria laugh) oh shut up!

Jo:Oh you want fight again (Anne Maria, Jo and Zoey got on each other faces)

Me:Whoa don't you dare wait until next time (Zoey, Jo and Anne Maria glared at each other) (Cameron and Scott came back) so how was it

Scott:Everyone laugh at me that what happen (take the suit off)

Me:Okay then next dare is

**Guest**

**I dare B to drive a car with a tiger in it**

Everyone including me gasped

Me:Wow okay then B

B:(looked down and nodded)

Me:Okay then (B went to a car that had a tiger in it, he began driving it, but then tiger began attcking B)

(B came back with a lot of scratches and a bite mark)

Me:okay next dare is

**KaylaBow**

**Well that was funny, I dare Jo to run all over town yelling "I LOVE BRICK!" And after she does that, read a Jock lemon (Mwuahahaha I'm pure evil)**

Jo:(blushing and angrily) what no way I'm I doing it!(I then began making nosies but then she punch me on my nose) I said NO! and I mean it!

Me:Fine then KaylaBow I'm very sorry but next dare is

**Nerdygirl (Guest)**

**I dare Scott to be nice to everyone for the rest of his life**

Scott:Whoo sorry I can't be nice for the rest of my life but I can be nice for the rest of the episode(he then smile and said nice thing to everyone which was getting a little creepy)

Me:Okay next dare is

**RedX(Guest)**

**I dare Zoey to say she is a street ho that had plastic surgery to look hot.**

Zoey:Okay first I get beaten the hell up by Anne Maria and Jo and now I have to say this noway forget it(crossed her arms and looked away)

Me:Just say it (Zoey just shakes her head no) fine next dare is

**Guest**

**I dare lightning to wear a fedora and over coat and flash a bunch of kindergartners**

Lighting:Okay fine (gave him a over coat and a fedora and went to see the kindergärtners) (When he came back he had a lot of bruises)

Me:Uh what happen to you

Lightning:Teacher beaten Lightning up badly (fall on the floor and I just laughed)

Me:Hahaha really hahaha okay okay sorry next dare is

** Jason ToddRed X (Guest)**

**:I dare Zoey to say she is Mike's b***.**  
** I dare Anna Maria to make out with mike in front of Zoey.**

Zoey:(sigh) fine I'm...Mike's bitch there happy now!

Mike:okay would somebody please stop-(Anne Maria grabbed his face and made out with him in front, Mike tried to stopped her but she had a strong grip so Zoey grabbed her from Mike face) ah thanks Zoey (Zoey then smack Anne Maria which caused the two the fight) (Lightning holded Anne Maria and Mike hold Zoey)

Zoey:Oh I'm not done with her (Zoey tried to get Anne Maria but Mike was still holding her)

Me:HEY!(Everyone looked at me) Can you two stop so I can finish the show (Zoey and Anne Maria said "Fine" but glared at each other) thank you now next dare is

**Guest**

**I dare the following people to cosplay as characters from Sailor Moon:**  
** Zoey:Sailor Moon**  
** Jo:Sailor Mercury**  
** Dakota:Sailor Mars**  
** Dawn:Sailor Venus**  
** Ann Maria:Sailor Jupiter**  
** Mike:Tuxedo Mask**  
** Scott:A villain of your choice**  
** Also they have to battle it out in public with the weapons the sailor scouts used. (But there magic weapons so your gonna have to find a way to pull the magic stuff off)**

Me:Okay so will you guys do it (all just said fine)okay then (gave all their costume and the weapons but the power are all gone) go fight in the public (all rolled their eyes, put their costume on and went to fight in public) (oh for Scott I gave him Jadeite okay)

an hour later~

(They all came back except for Mike and Zoey, some had a little bruises)

Me:Hey where Mike and Zoey

Jo:those two started sucking faces when the fight ended

Me:(sigh) you know what let them okay I want to finish this quick okay so last dare is

**Willow(Guest)**

**Willow:OK, first, you're featured on Medium's dare show, and second, I dare Scott and Dawn to make out.**

Me:Okay first I know I'm in that dare show also Scott make out with Dawn now (Scott just rolled his eyes and kiss Dawn which she kissed back which became a make out section) okay stop (they didn't by then Lightning and Anne Maria started making out then Sam and Dakota started to make out also)

Me:Okay you know what that it for today this is done see you all next time (peace sign)

* * *

**Okay listen to some dare I didn't do sorry I accidentally deleted them but listen don't review on this chapter okay because my little brother gave me some dare for the cast so review when my brother's dare are up okay :)**

**~Hellflores~**


	7. dares with my brothers

**Hi there listen my brother gave me dares for the cast so let began also u can review your dares now okay good**

Me:welcome back now before we began I want to introduce my brother Wilber

(a 13 year old kid came to me, listen my brother wanted to be in so I let him okay)

Wilber:Bro (high five me)

Me:What up my brother so you ready (he nodded) good lets begin! (the cast look at my brother and some waved to him)

Wilber:okay first dare is for Staci and it's to make out with Scott (everyone gasp)

Staci:(sigh) fine I'll do (Staci went to Scott and kiss him on the lips quickly)

Scott:Um...okay weird

Wilber:Ha yeah okay next dare is for B and it's to fight Lightning with a steel chair

(both B and Lightning widen their eyes but then B shrugged and grabbed a chair)

Lightning:You better not(B hit him on the head then continue hitting him on the back)AH STOP!

Me:Okay stop B(B stopped and gave me back the chair, Lightning back now hurts like hell) Wilber may I say some of the dare

Wilber:Sure why not

Me:Sweet okay next dare is for Dawn and it's fight Jo while Jo is using one arm behind her back

Dawn:WHAT! NO!...I would never fight anyone

Jo:But I would (put her left arm behind and then punch Dawn and began beating her up)

Me:(shocked) To all the Dawn fans I'M SO VERY SORRY! :'(

(An hour later Dawn is now unconscious and is very badly hurt)

Me:Oh god someone take her to the infirmary...QUICKLY (an intern took Dawn to the infirmary very fast and some of the contestant glared at Jo but I glared at my brother) look what you did

Wilber:sorry really...okay next dare is for Sam and it's to fight Cameron haha

Sam:(sigh) fine

Cameron:lets get it over with (Cameron and Sam came to the front then ran to each other but only slapped like sissy)

(Scott, Lightning, and Jo began laughing)

Mike:Cam, Sam stop (Mike and Dakota went and hold Cameron and Sam)

Zoey:okay Wilber why are you doing this to them

Wilber:listen okay I just thought of the dare okay gees

Me:okay next dare is for Brick and it's to fight Fang Whoa!

(everyone gasped)

Brick:okay fine I'll do it

Me:whoa really are you sure (Brick nodded, I then stand up, saluted to him and said "Then good luck Solider", then Mike, Sam, Cameron, Zoey, Jo, B, and Dakota saluted to him also and he saluted back to us)

Brick:So how he gonna get here

Me:(scream) FAAAAAANNNNGGGG!

(Fang then came running to Brick they began fighting, Brick punch him but Fang bit him on the arm hard)

Me:Come on Brick beat him! YOU CAN DO IT SOLIDER!

Brick:Yes I CAN!(Brick then grabbed Fang, and throw him to the other room and was knock out) Yes I did it- ow

Wilber:nice one now next dare is for Anne Maria and it's to beat up Jo until she is bleeding

Anne Maria: Aw yeah I can put the pain to Blondie

Jo:Ha yeah there's no way you're going-(Wilber then ran behind Jo and hold her tightly on the arm) Hey what the are you doing!

Wilber:I'm just helping with the dare, Anne Maria Go!

Anne Maria:(crack her knuckles) with pleasure (she then began punching Jo)

(few minutes later Jo began to bleed in her nose and so Anne Maria stopped)

Anne Maria:that was fun

Jo(angrily) I gonna kill that little twerp! (she began to chase my little brother but I stopped her) hey what you doing

Me:Jo I got this (I then grabbed him by the shirt and slapped him then he slap me back)

Wilber:payback douche (glared at me and I glared back at him) okay next dare is for Dakota and it's to make out with me in front of Sam (grinned at her)

Dakota:what no way! I can't do that you're just a little kid

Wilber:I'm 13 years old, come on just one little kiss

Dakota:(sigh) fine but only one little kiss (she came to him and kiss him on the lips but then he grabbed her head and kiss her furiously)

(Sam just widen his eyes very largely and some of them just gasp)

Me:Bro stop! (I pulled Wilber away from Dakota and then Dakota ran and hold Sam) Bro what the heck man!

Wilber:what I was just having some fun(I justed rolled my eyes and sighed) okay next dare is for Mike and it's to break all of Anne Maria hairspray with a hammer in front of her

Mike:(grinned) okay I'll do it (throw him a hammer)

Anne Maria:Oh no you're not! (Jo then grabbed Anne Maria from behind) Hey what are you doing Blondie

Jo:Oh nothing except this is payback for punching me and for making me bleed helmet hair, hey skinny neck do it already

Mike:okay okay gees(Wilber ran to Anne Maria grabbed her hairspray and put it in front of Mike) sorry Anne Maria but a dare a dare also this a little payback caused you and Vito almost ruined my chances with Zoey!(Mike then began to smash Anne Maria's hairspray)

~**An hour later~**

Anne Maria:No my babies NOOOOOO! (Lightning then comfort her)

Wilber:Ha okay next dare is for Jo and it's to shave your hair off

Jo:Alright I'll do it(everyone even me look at her, I just shrugged and thrown her a shaver)

(few minutes later)

Jo:(bald but with a little of hair left) Happy (some of them snicker and Wilber and I just laughed)

Me;Sorry okay next dare is for and it's to fight me and my brother in a steel cage with the following weapons

Wilber:Sledgehammer, steel chair, table, and a steel baseball bat (smile like a freaking lunatic)

Scott:(scared) Yeah...okay(Scott then began to walk away but I tackled him)

Me:Lets do it bro(Wilber and I dragged Scott to the cage and began to destroy him, Wilber slapped him to the table, I then hit Scott with the bat while he had the chair on this head, and finally Wilber hit Scott behind his head with the Sledgehammer which broke)

Me:That was fun HAHAHAHAHA! (high five my bro)

Wilber:Yeah it was! (Scott then crawl back to his seat but then became unconscious) oh right... someone take him to the infirmary (an intern took him to the infirmary) okay next dare is for Zoey and it's have your hair shave off by Jo

Zoey:(sigh) fine I'll do it

Me:Really are you sure(Zoey nodded) alright then (throw Jo the shaver)

(Zoey then walk to a chair and Jo began shaving off Zoey hair, few minutes later)

Zoey:(bald but with a bit of hair left) there happy

Wilber:ha sorry about that now next are is for Cameron and it's to...make me a cake

Everyone:WHAT!

Dakota:you made me kiss you

Sam:made me fight Cameron

Zoey:made me and Jo bald

Mike:and you gave Cameron a dare to make you a cake (Wilber just shrugged)

Everyone except Lightning, Scott, Dawn, B and me:YOU'RE DEAD(everyone except Lightning and me chased my brother around the room, few minutes I stopped them)

Me:stop(everyone then yelled at me but I screamed) I SAID STOOOOOOOOOP! (they all stopped I said to them) Listen my brother just thought of the dares okay he didn't mean to do all that pain you all had okay he very sorry(all looked at Wilber and he nodded and looked sad)

Cameron:Guys(we all looked at Cameron and gasped caused he made a red velvet cake with chocolate frosting on it)

Me:wow you made that? (Cameron nodded)

Wilber:Hey listen I'm very sorry for all that mess I made you all do so to make it up to you all how about we all eat this cake!(everyone nodded and said yeah!) Good after Lightning does his dare

Me:which is to throw all his protein in the trash

Lightning:What no way! Lightning needs his protein to-

Everyone:(angrily and annoy) JUST DO DID!

Sam:I wanna eat that cake badly

Mike:Me too

Zoey and Dakota:Same here

Wilber:do it or else (Jo, me and Wilber punched our fist on our palm)

Lightning:(angrily) Fine! (went the trash but whisper) sorry protein, sorry scoopy(then he thrown away his protein) there done

Wilber:Good now before we eat Jo, Zoey please come sit here and close your eyes(both looked at each other, walk to the seats and closed their eyes, then Wilber grabbed a spray and sprayed their head which made their hair come back, put a mirror in front of them) okay look now

(both looked and they gasped)

Jo:My hair sweet thanks kid(punch his arm softly)

Zoey:thank a lot Wilber(Zoey gave him a little friendly hug which he blushed lightly)

Wilber:no problem, no lets-

Dawn:Wait!(everyone looked and saw Dawn and Scott coming, but Scott is in a wheel chair, Wilber then apologize to them which they accept but Scott didn't accept that much)

Wilber:Now that eat cake!(everyone except me went to the cake)

Me:that it for today keep sending me more see ya(went to eat some cake)

* * *

**Okay listen I want you all to send me dares that are halloween base cause next chapter will be Halloween base so bye **


	8. Big Problem! :(

**BIG PROBLEM! BIG PROBLEM!**

**Listen to my reader and people who sent dares, I'm not getting alot of dares for next chapter please sent me alot of dares also please make them Halloween base ones Thanks**

**~Hellflores~**


End file.
